Night Life
by Bittah
Summary: First try at something different...coughslashcough I need some help with the rating tho...


Disclaimer: I only own Robyn, the rest belong to Disney.

Read and Review, I think this'll be quite enjoyable…This is what results of staying up late at night with a computer, angry chick music and a glass of chocolate milk. It may make sense now, but I promise it won't later on…*smiles sadistically* 

Night Life

A lone girl, hidden from the rain and coldness of the early spring night by a deep red cloak, scanned over the building signs. She was having a hard time finding a lodging house for the night and was about to give up when she caught a sign. _Newsboys Lodging House_. A smile broke across her face and she hurried into the dry alley next to it. She quickly made herself to look like a boy, her flat chest easy to hide, but her golden tresses were a different matter. She pulled out a pocket night and cut it raggedly off, not too short, as if to save some feminine dignity. She quickly pulled a gray newsies' cap over her head.

Finding a piece of glass in the alley, she looked at her appearance. A rugged scrawny boy looked back at her, his blue eyes widening with pleasure as a laugh escaped her lips, a short, shrill giggle. The girl frowned and lowered her voice, talking out loud and changing it until she was satisfied that she sounded like a boy.

She entered the lodging house to find a bunch of rowdy boys playing a hand of poker. All eyes turned upon her and she felt their wandering eyes look her up and down and she had doubts about her appearance as a boy. All was forgotten when a tall, handsome boy in a cowboy hat, a red handkerchief wrapped around his neck approached her and held out his hand after spitting in it. "Jack Kelly," he said simply, a silly smirk on his face. She was too caught up looking him over to notice his eyes staring at her loosely fit pants.

"Robyn," she said gruffly.

Jack laughed a high shrilly laugh. "You know dat's a goil's name?" he asked through his giggling. 

Her blue eyes glared icicles at him as she corrected her shirt stiffly, as she had seen many boys do when they were under pressure. "Me muddah wanted a prissy goil, but she didn't get one," she replied in a low, whispered tone so only Jack could hear.

Jack smirked. "I guess she didn't." His wandering eyes were interrupted by Robyn's impatient stares. "I need a place ta stay," she said quickly.

Jack nodded. "Sign de book ovah dere," he pointed towards the desk where an old man was fast asleep behind it. "I'll pay fer yer first night." Robyn headed over to the book and leaned over signing it. Skittery came up behind Jack and whispered something in his ear and his smile only grew as the cynical boy said something intangible to anyone else in the room. 

"Well Robyn, tonight you'll get de pleasure of not only meetin' all de boys, but meetin' some of our friends, you came on a lucky night," Jack said, leading him up the stairs to the bunkroom. "Any of the bunks dat are made up are free, pick one an' it'll be yours," Jack said. 

The other boys watched as the new boy was led around the lodging house. They were all excited for the party that night and the new arrival only made them more anxious. Robyn was brushing up in the bathroom when the door opened downstairs. "Ready to have some fun boys," an older male voice said and then the sound of a whip cracking. 

Robyn hurried out of the bathroom and stood on the stairs, astonished at the sight before her. A middle-aged man was in a trench coat, whip in hand. The trench coat opened to reveal a woman's corset and undergarments covering the famous reporter's body. "What's going on?" she asked, not bothering to disguise her voice as she pulled a boy with a cigar towards her, a look of worry and shock on her face.

Race smirked. "Hey Jack, dis ain't no guy!" he hollered into the bunkroom. He turned back to Robyn and smirked. "Doll, dis is our night of pleasure," he winked and walked down the stairs and pushed past Denton, muttering something about the races. 

Robyn saw Jack with his pants down, massaging his balls with Davey looking on; a horny smirk painted across his face. She screamed, backing up and almost falling down the stairs as she did so. Denton caught her as she almost slipped again and she screamed again. Pulling away from him, she dashed out of the lodging house. Denton looked downcast as she did, but hurriedly ran after some of the boys that stood there shocked, trying to convince them into doing dirty things with him.

"She made a cute boy, didn't she?" Jack said, shaking his head as he watched the door swing shut. 

"Bloomin' shame," Davey replied.

"Oh well, want to have wild sex now?" Jack asked, forgetting all about the girl as he looked over Davey. _God he looks good tonight_, he thought as he rubbed himself more.

"Definitely," Davey replied, pulling him hastily into a darkened bedroom.

*curtain closes*

Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.


End file.
